The present invention relates to a tom-tom holder, and particularly a holder which supports two tom-toms and is adjustable for varying the relative positions of the tom-toms.
A holder for supporting two tom-tom drums includes a pair of arms radiating from a central support rod. Toward the end of each arm there is a support for an individual tom-tom. In one known embodiment, this support comprises an arm for supporting the tom-tom, and the arm is received in a ball, which is essentially universally rotatable and which is clamped at the end of the arm at an orientation giving the two supported tom-toms the desired spacing and orientation. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 201,465, filed Oct. 28, 1980, "Universal Swivel Holder for Drums, or the Like", showing one technique for clamping a ball at the end of an arm of the support.
The above-described tom-tom holder is limited in the range of relative positions which can be selected for the two supported tom-toms. Because the two arms of the support are integrated and are not relatively movable, it is not possible to move the pair of tom-toms relative to one another outside the range permitted by adjustment of their supporting rods, through adjustment of the respective balls to which the supporting rods are attached.